


Synthesereaktion

by Raen_Fay



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 20:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20121487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raen_Fay/pseuds/Raen_Fay
Summary: 'Eine Synthese beschreibt in der Regel die Umsetzung zweier oder mehr Elemente zu einer neuen Einheit. 'Als Sherlock mir erklärt, dass er nicht mehr länger der Auffassung ist, dass Gefühle ein chemischer Defekt sind, sondern einer Synthesereaktion folgen, bin ich nicht nur absolut verwirrt, sondern auch zu tiefst verletzt.





	Synthesereaktion

Synthesereaktion

Eine ganze Weile saß Sherlock nun schon in seinem Sessel und ich merkte sehr deutlich, dass etwas gänzlich anders als sonst war. Immer wieder verharrte er in seiner Denkerposition, die Hände unter seinem Kinn aneinandergelegt. Daran war jedoch nichts Ungewöhnliches, saß er doch teilweise mehrere Stunden in dieser Position einfach dort und rührte sich nicht. Das Merkwürdige war, dass sein Blick immer wieder für ein paar Sekunden zu mir herüber glitt.

Ich stand, einen Tee in der Hand haltend, an den Küchentisch gelehnt da und beobachtete Sherlocks ungewöhnliches Verhalten. Dabei erhielt ich den Eindruck, dass ihm gar nicht auffiel, dass sein Blick immer wieder zu mir herüber huschte Ein paar Mal hatte er jetzt schon tief Luft geholt und angesetzt etwas zu sagen, hielt dann aber doch immer wieder inne. Als er dann schließlich doch etwas sagte, fuhr ich vor Schreck so heftig zusammen, dass ich etwas von dem heißen Tee über meine Hand goss und mit einem Zischen die Luft einsog.

„John, ich befürchte, dass ich einer falschen Annahme erlegen bin“, sagte er und ließ mich aufgrund dieser für ihn absolut untypische Aussage, alles um mich herum vergessen. Ich schien wie erstarrt und war nur dazu in der Lage Sherlock überrascht zu mustern. „Gefühle sind gar kein chemischer Defekt“, fuhr er fort und ließ mich jetzt endgültig an seiner Gesundheit zweifeln. Er blickte auf und musterte meinen ungläubigen und überraschten Gesichtsausdruck für einen Augenblick.

„Gefühle sind eine chemische Reaktion. Es müssen bestimmte Bedingungen erfüllt sein, damit zwei Edukte miteinander reagieren können“, fügte er hinzu und ich war dank dieser doch sehr chemischen Aussage sehr erleichtert. „Ich gratuliere dir zu dieser Erkenntnis, auch wenn ich mir nicht genau sicher bin, ob ich deinem Gedankengang folgen kann“, beglückwünschte ich ihn.

„Aber John, dass ist doch ganz simpel. Ein chemischer Defekt würde bedeuten, dass ein Fehler vorliegen würde und somit beinah jeder Mensch fehlerhaft ist. Eine chemische Reaktion hingegen impliziert, dass sich zwei Personen unter bestimmten Bedingungen gegenseitig beeinflussen oder gar zu einer Einheit werden können“, erklärte er.

„Und wie kommst du gerade jetzt zu dieser Erkenntnis? Du machst dir doch sonst nicht so viele Gedanken über Gefühle“, fragte ich neugierig nach. „Weil ich glaube, dass ich jemanden gefunden habe, bei dem ich nur noch die richtigen Bedingungen finden muss“, meinte er.

Ein heißer Schmerz durchzuckte mich, noch schmerzhafter, als der heiße Tee, der mit nur vor wenigen Augenblicken über die Hand geschwappt war. Es war ziemlich eindeutig, was Sherlock mir mit diesen Worten sagen wollte, er hatte sich verliebt. Das erklärte auch sein merkwürdiges Verhalten der letzten Wochen, wenn ich jetzt so darüber nachdachte.

„Dann wünsche ich dir viel Glück bei der Suche“, sagte ich und führte mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung meine Teetasse zum Mund und verschüttete dabei noch mehr des Inhaltes. Mit großen Schlucken stürzte ich den mittlerweile kalten Tee herunter und stellte die leere Tasse, mit einer zu heftigen Bewegung, zurück auf den Tisch. Dann ging ich in den Flur, griff nach meiner Jacke und stieg in meine Schuhe.

„Ich gehe einkaufen“, teilte ich Sherlock noch wirsch mit und bekam dabei gar nicht den hoffnungsvollen Blick mit, den er mit hinterherwarf. Woher hätte ich auch wissen sollen, dass das vorangegangene Gespräch Sherlocks Art war, mir seine Gefühle zu gestehen.

Alle Geschäfte hinter mir lassend, zog mein Herz mich immer näher zur Themse, bis ich schließlich auf einer Brücke zum Stehen kam. Ein leichter Nieselregen hatte eingesetzt und spiegelte ganz wunderbar meine aktuelle Stimmung wieder. „Warum?“, flüsterte ich leise und merkte, wie meine Stimme gefährlich bebte. Es war so viel leichter gewesen Herr über meine Gefühle für Sherlock zu sein, als ich noch der festen Überzeugung war, dass er tatsächlich ein Mensch war, der nicht dazu in der Lage sei, sich zu verlieben.

Still rollte eine Träne über meine Wange, was jedoch bei dem immer stärker werdenden Regen gar nicht auffiel. Die Arme auf dem Geländer der Brücke ablegend vergrub ich mein Gesicht in meinen Händen. „Was hast du nur mit mir gemacht?“, schluchzte ich und presste mir verzweifelt eine Hand auf den Mund, um die kläglichen Laute zu verbergen, die daraus hervorbrachen.

Ich zwang mich dazu tief zu atmen, das Gefühl zu zerbrechen ganz weit von mir zu schieben. Stattdessen konzentrierte ich mich auf die Geräusche um mich herum. Ich hörte wie der Fluss an die Ufer schwappte, wie der Regen immer schwächer wurde, wie die Autos an mir vorbeifuhren und wie die Menschen sich ihre Wege durch die überfüllten Straßen Londons suchten. Plötzlich schienen alle diese Geräusche leiser zu werden, bis ich nur noch dieses eine Paar Schritte wahrnahm, was sich mir zielsicher und dennoch irgendwie verunsichert nährte.

Am Rande registrierte ich, wie es vollständig zu Regen aufhörte und die Sonne sich knapp über dem Horizont stehend einen Weg durch die Wolken kämpfte. Überrascht wurde mir bewusst, wie lange ich hier wohl schon stehen musste, wenn die Sonne bereits dabei war unter zu gehen. Ganz deutlich merkte ich seinen Blick, der unbeirrt auf meinen Rücken gerichtet war. „John?“, fragte er vorsichtig, nachdem er so dicht hinter mir zum Stehen gekommen war, dass ich mir einbildete seine Wärme zu spüren.

Die Unsicherheit in seiner Stimme ließ mich aufhorchen. „John, ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht. Du bist schon so lange weg“, sagte er und seine Stimme zitterte leicht dabei. Ein weiterer Umstand, den ich absolut nicht an ihm gewohnt war. „Es geht mir gut, Sherlock“, erwiderte ich, konnte mich bei meinen Worten jedoch nicht zu ihm umdrehen. Meinen Blick gen Sonnenuntergang gerichtet rollten noch immer vereinzelte Tränen über die Wangen.

Es tat weh Sherlock so nah zu wissen und zusätzlich verunsicherte mich sein merkwürdiges Verhalten. „Oh Gott, John“, hauchte er, stütze sich rechts und links neben mir am Geländer ab und ließ seinen Kopf auf meinen Rücken sinken. Vollkommen überfordert krampfte sich mein geschundenes Herz zusammen und ließ mich vor Schmerz beinah zusammenzucken. „Was wird das?“, fragte ich skeptisch und unterdrückte eisern alles Gefühl in meiner Stimme. Zu meiner Überraschung gelang mir das sogar ganz gut.

„Verstehst du es nicht?“, wollte er wissen und langsam hatte ich das Gefühl, dass hier etwas ganz und gar falsch lief. _Was sollte ich denn verstehen? Was gab es an seiner Aussage nicht zu verstehen?_ „Was denn?“, bohrte ich nach und dieses Mal konnte man ganz deutlich die Verzweiflung aus meiner Stimme heraushören, die mich vor einigen Stunde so endgültig und mit voller Wucht getroffen hatte. „Du bist es, John. Du bist die Person, die mir bewusst gemacht hat, dass ich dazu in der Lage bin zu fühlen und dass ich wohl falsch lag mit meiner Annahme. John, ich…“, antwortete er so leise und vergrub zusätzlich noch mehr sein Gesicht an meinem Rücken, dass ich mir gar nicht wirklich sicher war, ob ich zur Gänze begriff, was er mir damit sagen wollte.

Vorsichtig richtete ich mich auf und drehte mich zu ihm herum. Tiefe Unsicherheit stand in seinen Augen und ich hatte ihn noch nie so unglaublich zerbrechlich erlebt. „Du hast…“, setzte ich an, konnte den Satz aber nicht beenden, weil mir meine Stimme einfach wegbrach. Ich räusperte mich kurz. „Du hast mich mit deinen Worten gemeint?“, brachte ich schließlich hervor. Er nickte ganz leicht, blickte mich hoffnungsvoll an, bevor er in einem Akt der Verzweiflung die Augen zusammenkniff.

Vorsichtig hob ich meine linke Hand und legte sie auf seine Brust, direkt dort hin, wo sein Herz schlug. Er riss die Augen auf und schaute mich fragend an. „Sherlock, darf ich dich…“, begann ich, wurde jedoch dadurch unterbrochen, dass er sich zu mir herunterbeugte und ganz zaghaft seine Lippen auf meine legte. Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken legte ich eine rechte Hand in seinen Nacken und spielte mit den nassen, dunklen Locken.

Ich merkte, wie er zögerlich seine Hände vom Geländer nahm und sie auf meinen Rücken legte. Immer wieder glitten seine Lippen sanft über meine. Mein ganzer Körper kribbelte und mein einziger Gedanke war, dass ich mir einen Kuss mit Sherlock nie so sanft vorgestellt hatte. Ich musste mir jedoch eingestehen, dass diese Sanftheit viel intensiver war, als alles was ich mir vorgestellt hatte. „Sonnenuntergang, Verzweiflung und bis auf Knochen nass“, murmelte Sherlock leise, zwischen zwei Küssen. „Was?“, fragte ich, von Sherlocks Zärtlichkeit absolut vernebelt. „Unsere Reaktionsbedingungen“, erwiderte er und tastete fragend nach meiner linken Hand, die noch immer auf seiner Brust lag. Mit einem breiten Lächeln ließ ich es zu und mir wurde das erste Mal so wirklich bewusst wie klein meine Hände im Gegensatz zu Sherlocks wirkten.

„Gehen wir zurück?“, wollte Sherlock wissen, nachdem er mich eine ganze Weile einfach nur sehr glücklich wirkend betrachtet hatte. Ich nickte leicht. Den ganzen Weg über zurück in die Baker Street hielt Sherlock meine Hand fest, als hätte er Angst, dass er mich verlieren würde. Bevor wir das Haus schließlich betraten, zog ich Sherlock zu einem kurzen Kuss zu mir. „Weißt du eigentlich, dass ich das seit dem ersten Mal, wo wir durch diese Tür gegangen sind machen möchte?“, flüsterte ich gegen seine Lippen.


End file.
